A conventional safety driving support apparatus includes a section for estimating a danger region from map information, a path of a danger object and a path of one's vehicle in a place intersecting or approaching the danger object and a display section for displaying the estimated danger region and the danger object with the danger region and the danger object superimposed on a map of the intersecting or approaching place. According to this safety driving support apparatus, there are effects capable of displaying an object and a region having a possibility that an accident related to one's vehicle occurs even at an intersection etc. at which an accident does not occur and previously making a driver conscious of danger (for example, see Patent Reference 1).
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2005-165555